The present invention relates to ice skates, and in particular to ice skates wherein the boot size is adjustable to accommodate different foot sizes.
Ice skating has been a popular recreational activity for many years, especially for children. However, children have growing feet, and to enjoy ice skating the skates should properly fit the child""s feet. Of course with growing feet, a new pair of skates must be purchased as the child""s feet grow, sometimes on an annual basis.
There exists in the prior art boots that are modifiable in length. However, there does not exist in the prior art an ice skate that can be modified in length, and yet be durable, and also have a minimum number of parts to keep down costs and be easy for children to use. Thus, there is a need to provide an ice skate that can be modified in length, durable to the rigors that children put skates through and also be simple for children to use. The ice skate of the present invention being modifiable in length, durable and simple to use is advantageous especially for use by youth whose foot size may change significantly in a short period of time.
The present invention comprises an ice skate that has a heel portion and a toe box portion which can be modifiable in length. The heel portion is disposed on a blade holder frame. The toe box portion is slidably disposed upon the blade holder frame and is slidable in relation to the heel portion. The toe box portion includes downwardly extending, resilient channel walls having detents disposed thereon which frictionally engage a plurality of indentations disposed upon the blade holder frame when the channel sidewalls are flexed inwardly and urged toward the blade holder frame.